It has been recognized that clothes dressing activities, particularly actions of putting on or taking off socks and shoes which require articulation of back, spine, or other joints may be difficult for some persons. For example, people who are obese or who suffer from spine, back, hip, knee or any other lower body disorder/problem find it difficult to articulate their problem joint(s). This affects their ability to dress themselves with shoes or socks or any other accessory that requires articulation of a body part such as back or knee.
Various types of devices and apparatuses have become available to facilitate dressing of such as socks. However, those devices lack the comfort and easy to use component. Some of them facilitate dressing of socks but do not provide a way for removal of the socks from the body because of which a person may have difficulty during removal or pulling the socks off.
In light of the above, there is a need for a device that is simple and easy to use for pulling on as well pulling off the socks. In addition, the device may facilitate in several other usual tasks.